I Can Only See You
by monkey2012
Summary: "Jika ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka kesalahan seperti ini, tidak jelek kan?"


I Can Only See You - Cukup Hanya Dengan Melihatmu

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Was wes wos was wes wos...

Tap tap tap tap...seorang gadis berjalan di tengah koridor sekolah, dimana saat itu sedang ramai istirahat pelajaran pertama.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat sambil menunduk, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Tiba di koridor bercabang, dia belok kanan, menuju arah perpustakaan.

"Selamat datang, Margaret", sapa Madame Robin, penjaga perpustakaan, ramah.

Margaret tersenyum halus dan mengangguk.

"Tempat favoritmu sudah aku kosongkan", kata Madame Robin yang hari ini memakai baju terusan berwarna ungu dengan sematan mawar di dada kirinya.

Deg..."Eh..ah...terima kasih, Madame", wajah Margaret tiba-tiba merona merah.

Tidak ada siswa lain seperti Margaret yang banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sepanjang istirahat.

Dia memang suka membaca buku, tapi ada alasan lain kenapa dia membuang waktunya bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya dan memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat favoritnya.

Tap tap tap tap...

Margaret berjalan ke tempat duduk di dekat jendela kaca, itulah tempat favoritnya.

Deg deg deg deg...Entah kenapa jantung Margaret berpacu dan tanpa disadarinya wajahnya merona merah, padahal dia hanya duduk.

Tangannya sedikit berkeringat saat membalik-balik halaman buku yang bahkan tidak dibacanya itu. Ada satu alasan kenapa dia mengabaikan buku yang ada di hadapannya, dan itu adalah alasan yang sama yang membuatnya selalu betah berada di perpustakaan dengan posisi duduk yang tidak pernah berubah.

Karena kebetulan 'alasan' itu ada di seberang bangunan tempat dia duduk sekarang.

Bangunan itu adalah bangunan yang biasa dipakai untuk olahraga, terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai pertama untuk basket dan futsal, lantai kedua untuk kendo dan memanah. Sementara bagian atap, sering jadi tempat tongkrongan geng terkenal di sekolah itu, Geng Mugiwara.

Dan di antara geng itu, hanya satu yang selalu ada dalam jarak pandang Margaret, dia tak lain tak bukan adalah si ketua geng sekaligus pembuat onar di sekolah, Luffy.

Terlihat dari tempat Margaret duduk bahwa Luffy sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak entah karena apa, sementara sahabatnya yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sudah hampir setahun lebih Margaret memperhatikan Luffy seperti ini, tanpa pernah sekalipun bertemu pandang dan berbicara.

Bahkan dia seolah-olah memiliki 'sensor Luffy' di tubuhnya, karena bila Luffy berada di sekitarnya, jantung Margaret tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat dan membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

5 menit...

10 menit...

20 menit sudah Margaret memperhatikan Luffy, tanpa terasa menyisakan 10 menit untuk masuk kelas. Margaret tidak pernah bolos, karena itu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya menatap Luffy dari jauh.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya setelah merapikan buku-buku yang sudah 'dibaca'nya.

"Hey, Margaret, bisakah aku minta tolong?", Madame Robin mencegat Margaret ketika dia hendak keluar.

"Ummm..ya, Madame, apa yang bisa kubantu?", tanya Margaret sopan.

"Kau lihat mereka yang sedang ada di atap?", tunjuk Madame Robin ke arah yang sama sekali tak disangka oleh Margaret, atap dimana Geng Mugiwara sedang berkumpul!

"Ah...umm..eh..um..i-iya, Madame", jawab Margaret grogi.

Madame Robin menyodorkannya sebuah buku. Buku yang di sampulnya tertulis, "Menggambar Peta Dunia". Anehnya, Margaret menyambut buku itu seolah-olah terkena sihir. Dan baru sadar ketika buku itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya.

"Berikan ini pada Nami, dia ada di atap itu bersama-sama dengan kawan-kawannya", ucap Madame Robin halus. "Bisakah kau berikan ini padanya?".

"Te-tentu saja, Madame", jawab Margaret. Ada kecemasan di wajahnya dan Madame Robin dapat membaca itu, "tenang saja, akan aku katakan pada Mr. Franky kalau kau akan telat sedikit pada jam pelajarannya".

Kecemasan Margaret berkurang, "ba-baiklah, Madame. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu".

Tap tap tap tap...untuk sampai di gedung itu Margaret cukup menyebrang lapangan sekolah. Sesekali terdengar gelegar tawa Luffy dari atas atap.

Margaret sudah tiba di gedung olahraga. Dia menaiki tangga satu persatu. Saat itu gedung sedang sepi, karena memang dipakai pada saat pelajaran sekolah saja.

Lantai satu...

Lantai dua...

Dan Margaret sudah sampai pada anak tangga menuju atap gedung.

Deg...deg...deg...deg...

Kakinya bergetar memijaki setiap anak tangga, tidak heran jika nanti dia akan terinjak roknya sendiri dan berguling-guling ke bawah.

Tapi rupanya dia berhasil menguasai diri.

Pintu tangga sudah terlihat, terdengar suara Luffy, "haaaaaah...bosannyaa...hey kalian bagaimana kalau kita bolos?".

"Jangan seenaknya, bodoh! Diantara kami cuma kau yang nilai-nilainya buruk!", bentak Nami.

"（￣へ￣）", Luffy manyun.

"Ummm...pe-pe-permisi", terdengar suara halus Margaret dari belakang.

Cling...Sanji dengan respon yang cepat segera menoleh, "ada perlu apa, mai byutiful lady?".

"Hentikan, Sanji!", bentak Nami, Margaret mendapat kesan kalau pekerjaan Nami adalah membentak orang-orang. "Eh? Kau kan, Margaret?". Ternyata Nami mengenali Margaret. "Ada apa?".

"Aku-aku ingin bertemu buku untuk memberikan Luffy dari Madame Robin", Margaret meracau, lima menit lebih lama berada disana bisa saja membuatnya pingsan di tempat.

Mendengar nama Luffy disebut, dia menoleh, "hah? Kau ngomong apa sih?", Luffy berjalan perlahan mendekati Margaret.

Rambut awut-awutan, topi jerami yang tergantung di leher, baju seragam yang kancingnya dilepas sehingga memperlihatkan perut Luffy yang kokoh dengan tanda luka "X" besar, celana seragam yang digulung hingga menggantung, semuanya di mata Margaret begitu "tak-terkatakan".

"Eh...ah...ummm...aku dimintai buku oleh Madame Luffy untuk Nami tolong bu-buku", lagi-lagi Margaret meracau.

"Hahahaha...kau lucu juga ya", Luffy menjadi 'tertarik' dengan Margaret dan melihatnya dari dekat. Margaret semakin salah tingkah, nyawanya dapat tercabut kapan saja.

"Luffy! Kau menakutinya!", Nami menjewer telinga Luffy "aduh". "Apakah kau kemari untuk mengantarkan buku itu?", tanya Nami setelah melihat apa yang dipegang Margaret.

"I-iya, ini dari Madame Robin, untukmu", Margaret menyodorkan buku itu kepada Nami.

"Wah, terima kasih ya, sampaikan juga pada Madame Robin", kata Nami ceria, dia senang sekali mendapatkan buku itu.

"Aku-aku permisi dulu", Margaret pamit undur diri.

"Hey!", tiba-tiba Luffy teriak kepada Margaret. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk disini bersama kami? Aku sedang bosan nih. Kau lucu, pasti menyenangkan", ucap Luffy polos.

"Ah..benar juga, hanya aku yang wanita disini, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang seperti kalian membuatku gila", setuju Nami.

"Hah? Aku...aku...", Margaret terbata-bata, tak disangka dia mendapat tawaran duduk bersama Geng Mugiwara.

"Ayolah, Lady...Tuan Sanji ini akan melayanimu dengan sepenuh hati", Sanji merangkul Margaret. Margaret malu-malu.

"Duduklah", ajak Nami.

"Hore!", Chopper dan Usopp bersorak sementara Zoro masih terlelap.

Margaret dengan malu-malu dan canggung langsung duduk di sebelah Luffy.

"Ummm...aku...Margaret, salam kenal", Margaret memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Luffy, hihihihihi...".

Margaret sudah lupa bahwa dalam hitungan menit kelas akan dimulai. Sepertinya Luffy sudah mengalihkan dunianya.

Geng Mugiwara terkenal sebagai biang onar di sekolah. Hanya saja sekolah masih mempertahankan mereka karena mereka merupakan siswa-siswa yang handal dan berbakat di bidangnya masing-masing, yang kemudian jadi aset berharga sekolah itu.

Salah satu kenalakan dari geng ini ialah telat masuk kelas bahkan sampai membolos. Margaret tahu benar hal itu. Dia tahu bahwa yang dia lakukan ini adalah salah di mata sekolah. Tapi Margaret berfikir, jika bersama-sama dengan orang yang disukainya, saling tertawa dengan orang yang selama ini dia kagumi, duduk bersampingan dan saling berbagi adalah suatu kesalahan, maka kesalahan seperti ini, tidak jelek kan? :D...


End file.
